Maya Hart
Maya Hart is the deuteragonist of Girl Meets World. Maya is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, yet she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure, having never met her actual father. However, she is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya lives with her mother, who does not pay any attention to her. Not only is Maya a slacker in school, she, like Shawn, also has an absentee parent. Personality Maya is a bit of a huge trouble maker that gives her a "bad girl" image and gave her a bit of a popularity boost. She is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to". However, Maya can also be vulnerable. Also, she is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya acts over-confident and supports Riley when she wants to be like her. Although, she said she is not always proud of who she is. However, she is also very rebellious and won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in, even getting Riley into trouble, which Riley will try to get them out of. Appearance Maya has dark blonde hair just below her shoulders. Her eyes are bright blue and light colored freckles. Her clothing reflects her personality. She usually wears a t-shirt with a jacket and leggings or jeans, she sometimes wears skirts and shorts on top of her leggings. She wears lots of glitter and leather. Relationships Riley Matthews Riley is Maya's best friend. While Riley is the angel who keeps it safe, Maya is more of the rebel who doesn't believe in following the rules. Even though they are nearly opposites, the two are extremely close and loyal to each other no matter their differences. Riley admires Maya and wants to be like her, much to her father's dismay. Lucas Friar Lucas is Maya's frenemy, whom she "dated" for about a minute in order to show Riley how to talk to boys. Throughout the episodes, Maya is annoyed by Lucas' "Country Boy" attitude, and continually tries to break him. Farkle Minkus Farkle is Maya's friend and nemesis. He has a crush on her, even though they often butt heads. Riley always tries to save him by intervening. Farkle also has a crush on Riley and he always tries to get the two girls to fall in love with him. Trivia *Maya's surname was originally Fox. *Maya appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. *She shares strong similarities with Shawn Hunter. *She thought she was a bad influence on Riley. *She is gifted in drawing, as seen in "Girl Meets Boy". *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, Maya claims to not worry about stuff that she can't control. *She has developed a habit of scatting when she wants to avoid listening to Riley. *In Girl Meets Father, Maya claims her father started another family. *In Girl Meets the Truth, Maya admits that her father never sends her anything. *Maya's favorite thing at the Nighthawk Diner is the Tuna Melt. *Maya's mom told a tale on career day just like Shawn's father Chet Hunter did. *It is revealed in that Girl Meets Smackle that Maya has blurry eyesight, so she may need glasses. *Maya can play guitar, as revealed in Girl Meets 1961. *She looks like her Great Grandmother May. *Maya called Riley a weirdo when she saw her note in the Art Book. *Maya has a pet ferret named Ginger. * She can throw a ball the hardest in her gym class, and she has good aim. *Maya has a crush on Riley's uncle Joshua Matthews Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Kids